The Kitsune of Las Noches
by jmac615
Summary: Naruto is taken to train with all ten Espada then returns to Konoha. What will our hero be like after this immense training. Now owned by Rocker1600.
1. A Hollow Beginning

Chapter 1- A Hollow Beginning

Aizen sat in his chair at Las Noches, his base in Hueco Mundo. He was currently looking at a projection of another world. And what was happening intrigued him. A large mob of people was currently chasing a small blonde headed child, no older than six years old. The people kept calling him a demon in human form. Aizen sensed a lot of spiritual pressure from the boy, as well as something even stronger sealed away. Aizen smiled at this, and called for Gin and Tousen.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?" asked Gin, smiling as usual.

"This boy here, Naruto Uzumaki, is very powerful. I want you to bring him here to be trained by the Espada," said Aizen as he looked back at the image and saw that the boy had tripped and was about to be beaten.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," said Tousen, as he and Gin turned and left.

Aizen now had a wide smile on his face.

(Konoha)

Naruto was on the ground trying to back away from the mob. The people in the mob had just knives and lights with them.

"Now we vanquish this demon from our land," said the leader of the mob while the others cheered.

"I'm not a demon! Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto as the mob drew closer.

"Now we get out revenge," said the leader as he brought his knife down and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" said a voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that a long sword had pierced the leader. He turned to see where it came from. A man with white hair, squinty eyes, and a wide smile had his blade extended. He stood next to a black man with purple hair and some sort of visor on his eyes.

"Wha-what the?" stuttered Naruto as the two men walked closer.

"My, my that was a close one," said the white haired man.

"Who are you and why did you save the demon?" asked on of the people in the mob as the white haired man looked confused.

"Huh, demon? If you mean this kid here then your eyes are worse than Tousen's," said the white haired man as the Black man, Tousen, just looked at him with a scowl.

"If you're here to help the demon, then you'll die with him," said another member of the mob as they charged.

The white haired man quickly grabbed Naruto and leapt back. Meanwhile, Tousen jumped into the air.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko," said Tousen, as he made a circle around him from the top to bottom with his sword.

When he was done, multiple blades came out of nowhere and rained down on the mob. They were all slaughtered in an instant.

Naruto was amazed at such a technique and wished to know more.

"What do you want with me?" asked Naruto as the white haired man put him down.

"Let's start with introductions first. I am Gin, and this Tousen. We come from a place called Hueco Mundo to take you back with us to be trained," said Gin, as Naruto just looked in shock at the news.

"Train me! Why?" asked Naruto, as he wondered why anyone would want to train him?

"Because, our master, Aizen, believes that you are strong, and now that were closer, I can sense that you have much strength," said Tousen as he sensed Naruto's strength.

"Will I be leaving forever?" asked Naruto, as he didn't like the villagers, but still had friends in the village.

"It all depends on what Aizen-sama has planned. Will with us, please?" asked Gin, extending his hand, and Naruto took it.

But before they could depart, they were stopped by the arrival of the third hokage and a few anbu.

"Stop right there. Where are you taking Naruto?" asked the hokage, as his anbu got ready to attack.

"We are taking to a place to be trained to stand up to these idiots in your village. And before you think that were kidnapping him, you should know that he is willing to come with us," said Gin, as the hokage looked shock.

"What? Naruto is this true?" asked the hokage while Naruto just nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto will return, but not for a while," said Gin with a smile.

"Very well, if Naruto is going out of his free will, but promise he will return," said Sarutobi, as saw Gin and Tousen nodded.

They turned around and opened a Garganta and walked through it and then it shut.

'Be safe Naruto' thought Sarutobi, as he and his anbu disappeared.

(Hueco Mundo- Las Noches)

Naruto looked in awe as he saw that he was inside a castle/fortress. Gin and Tousen led him into a huge room where opposite of them was a man on a throne. The man had a white outfit on and had brown slicked back hair.

"Welcome, Naruto. I am Aizen, the one who sent Gin and Tousen to retrieve you," said Aizen as Gin and Tousen brought Naruto closer to Aizen, who decided to get up and walk to meet his newest acquisition. Naruto bowed respectfully to the man.

"Are you going to be the one training me?" asked Naruto as Aizen smiled gently at him.

"No, I will have you trained by the Espada, ten warriors who are my strongest force," said Aizen, as Naruto was surprised he was going to have ten different teachers.

The opening of a huge door startled Naruto and ten figures step out. The first guy was big and muscular with a tan and a ponytail. The only guy wearing a helmet made bubbling noise and had a popped collar. The man with pink hair had glasses on and a thin body. The only black member was bald with some spikes on his head. The guy next to him had a jaw on the right side of his face and blue hair. Another guy looked like a giant spoon and had a huge misshapen scythe. The palest member had green eyes and black hair. The woman of the group had blonde hair blue eyes and had her face covered. And old man had one eye closed and some sort of crown. The final member had a lazy look in his eyes and brown hair. The guys must be the Espada.

"Is that them?" asked Naruto as he looked back at Aizen.

"Yes, but training can wait until tomorrow. Why don't you go with Gin to your room," said Aizen, as Naruto nodded and walked, but stopped.

"Hey, um, I have a quick question. Will I be able to leave when my training is done?" asked Naruto, while Aizen still smiled at him.

"Yes, you are free to go when your training in Las Noches is done," said Aizen as Naruto smile and left to rest.

"Are you really going to let him leave?" asked Tousen as Aizen turned to look at him.

"Yes, after we've taken the soul society and the real world, we will take over his world, with him as the main weapon," said Aizen, who sprouted a wide smile.

If only he knew what happened in the future.

(7 years later)

Naruto sat atop a tower in Hueco Mundo staring out at the massive desert. He had on a white jacket and black shirt underneath, along with black pants and sandals. He had his zanpakuto, which was a blade with black handle with red wrapped around it. Naruto had gotten strong enough to beat all ten espada. Not just their regular forms but released as well. Since he trained with arrancars, he got a release as well. On top of that, he also got two fraccion, Jango and Tiraran. With his training complete, Naruto set his sights on a different objective.

"Ready or not Konoha, here come Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto as he left to have a final talk with Aizen.

(A/N: Sup! Well this is my new fic. Reviews would be much appreciated. Also, I wont be working on this one for a while to focus on Uniting the Jinchuuriki. Till next time.)


	2. Departure and Return

Chapter 2- Departure and Return

Naruto used a Flash Step to get to Aizen's stronghold. Naruto had gotten the abilities of a Shimigami, but didn't have a Shikai or Bankai. Thanks to Aizen, the Kyuubi had been sealed inside Naruto's blade, hence him having a release. Naruto also still had his healing abilities that the Kyuubi provided. Naruto walked in and decided to head to his room one last time. When he got there he saw some new clothes on his bed. A note was attached to it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I thought you might like some new clothes considering your leaving soon. This should be appropriate for you big return. Enjoy._

_Signed, Aizen_

Naruto smirked at the note and put on the clothes. It was a shirt like Grimmjow's, but it had short sleeves instead of the long sleeves that he rolled up. It the pants were white and baggy with black trim. His sandals were Espada edition sandals, and he had white forearm gauntlets on his arms that had skulls in the middle. Naruto took a look at himself in the mirror and went to the throne room. Naruto walked inside but found that Aizen was not at his throne. Rather than going out and looking for him, Naruto decided to wait for him. He was in no hurry to get back, and wanted to at least to talk one last time with the Espada. Speaking of which, Grimmjow had just walked in.

"How are you, Grimmjow-sama?" asked Naruto, as he teacher looked at him and gave his usual grin.

"Bored as hell. What are you doing?" asked Grimmjow as sat next to Naruto.

"Just waiting for Aizen-sama. I need to discuss my departure with him," said Naruto as Grimmjow just looked at him.

"Is it time already?" asked Grimmjow, as Naruto nodded.

"Yea, it's been a while since I began my training. If my math's correct, it should be seven years passed in my world. I can't wait," said Naruto, as he grew a wide grin.

"I like that look in your eye," said Grimmjow as he smile and Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"I'm just pumped is all. There are some people I've been dying to see," said Naruto, as Grimmjow got a sleazy look.

"Oh? You mean like a girl?" asked Grimmjow, as Naruto got steamed at him.

"Shut up Grimmjow-sama!" yelled Naruto, as Grimmjow laughed at him.

"I thought I heard some commotion," said a lazy voice that Naruto knew immediately.

"So you actually decided to wake up Starrk-sama," said Naruto, as Starrk just looked at him, the laziness still present in his eyes.

"I had no choice since Lilynette kept on getting me up, and then you two making noise over here," said Starrk as he cleaned his ears.

"Well that's a fine going away talk Starrk," said Grimmjow, as Starrk gave a confused look, but then got it.

"So today's the day, huh?" said Starrk in a dull tone.

"Yep time for me to head home and cause a little trouble. Though I have to consult Aizen-sama, so I am waiting for him," said Naruto, as Starrk nodded and sat next to him.

"Then wait no longer," said a familiar voice that made Naruto, Grimmjow, and Starrk turn and look.

Aizen had appeared to see Naruto off. Following right behind him was the remaining Espada, their Fraccion, and Naruto's own two Fraccion.

"Oh so you were gathering the rest of the guys to see me off," said Naruto, smiling at Aizen and the Arrancar.

"Yes, I thought that everyone that worked with you should be here to wish you luck. Though I'm sure that the people that fight you should pray for luck if they want to survive," said Aizen showing his usual smile.

"Got that right. Well, I guess this is good-bye," said Naruto, as he extended his hand to Aizen, who took it.

"For now at least," said Aizen, as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Good luck gaki," said Nnoitra, grinning at Naruto.

"Are we coming with you, Naruto-sama?" asked Tiraran, giving a hopeful yet sad look at him.

Tiraran was long green haired Arrancar who looked like a teenage girl. Her outfit was just a top with a skirt and some leggings. She had a piece of a skull over her forehead. Jango, the other Fraccion, was a bit taller than naruto with brown medium hair and a skull mask over his entire face. He had an espada outfit with long sleeves and his shirt was open. Both of them had regular swords, but Tiraran's was pink while Jango's was black.

"No, you should remain here in Hueco Mundo. I will, however, call when I need your assistance," said Naruto, as the two Arrancar bowed.

"If that's what you wish, Naruto-sama," said Jango, giving a weak smile.

Naruto opened up a Garganta and stepped through it. Taking one last glance back before it closed completely at his teachers.

'Take care of yourselves, and thanks for everything,' thought Naruto, as the Espada disappeared from sight.

(Konoha)

Izumo and Kotetsu were at the entrance to Konoha, bored as usual. They had been there the whole morning, taking check of everyone that had passed into Konoha. Though they hoped it was nothing bad, Izumo and Kotetsu wished that something interesting happened. They got their wish, as a black portal opened up in the sky above them.

"W-what in the name of Kami is that?" asked Izumo, as he and Kotetsu just looked at the portal with a little scared look.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look friendly," said Kotetsu as he was about to go get back up, but was stopped by Izumo grabbing his arm.

"Wait, there's someone inside," said Izumo, who pointed at the figure in the portal.

"No way. That's…" said Kotetsu, as he stared a the person inside the portal.

What he saw was Naruto inside of the portal, hands in his pockets. He stepped out of the portal and floated gently to the ground. Naruto walked to the gate and nodded to the two staring wide-eyed at him.

"Sup guys," said Naruto casually as he walked into the village towards the hokage tower.

Izumo and Kotetsu just stared with open mouths and then looked back at eachother.

(Hokage tower- few minutes later)

The third hokage was dealing with the one threat that no kage had been able to be done with… paperwork. The stack was huge in height as the old man tried to make it smaller with every sheet signed. The sad part: the stack was going to be at the same level, if not higher, tomorrow. As he was going through some more documents, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," said the third, taking down another sheet to be signed.

"Long time no see old man," said a voice that made the hokage look up with wide eyes.

Standing in the door way was Naruto, smiling at one of the few people that treated him with kindness. The Sandaime had tried to have Naruto be seen as a hero, per the Yondaime's instructions, but it fell on mostly deaf ears. The few people who did listen, tried to at least adopt the poor thing, but the council shot them all down. When the hokage told the council that Gin and Tousen had taken Naruto, the civilian council was happy to be rid of the so called "demon child". The shinobi council, however, was not so cheerful. Though when the Sandaime told them that Naruto would probably return, and told this to them in secret, they got a little bit happy. And now, here he was, and a definite change had occurred.

"Welcome home, Naruto," said the Sandaime, giving the blonde a big hug.

"Thanks, though I doubt I'll get the same warm welcome from most people. How've you been? Still dealing with paperwork?" said Naruto, the Sandaime frowning about the comment, quite certain that the child was mocking him and his torment.

"Unfortunately yes, I am unable to escape this torture, until I find a successor," said the Sandaime, going back to his desk and motioning Naruto to sit, but Naruto waved it off.

"I'm not here to talk long I just wanted to say hi and get back to the academy. Though they can't really teach me anything, I still need to graduate to be a ninja," said Naruto, while the Sandaime nodded and then held up a finger.

"Hold on a sec I almost forgot. This will let you go through the graduation process without having going through all the teachings over again so you can graduate with your class," said the Sandaime taking out a piece of paper and writing down a note to give to Naruto.

"Thanks old man," said Naruto, taking the note and waving goodbye to the man who was like a grandfather to him then leaving.

(Ninja academy- moments later)

"Don't forget that the graduation exam is tomorrow, so everyone study hard and sharpen your skills tonight," announced Iruka to the class.

Everyone was excited about finally becoming ninja. Some were going for power, some for recognition, and some were just going because their parents forced them (**cough **Shikamaru **cough**). The opening of the door stopped the chattering amongst the students. The figure that stepped in made the guys look shocked, the girls with blushes on their faces and few with nose bleeds. Naruto walked in, gave a mock salute to Iruka and gave him the note from the hokage. Iruka nodded at Naruto in understanding and motioned him to take a seat. A certain Uchiha was looking at Naruto with a frown at the fact that this new guy walked in here like he owned the place.

"Class, our new student here, well actually returning student, is Uzumaki Naruto. He will be participating in the graduation exam with the rest of you," said Iruka, who got some whining from the rest of the class.

"Iruka-sensei that's not fair! Why does that blonde baka get to take the exam when he hasn't even been here?" screeched Sakura in Naruto's ear, who promptly cleaned his hear to make sure he wasn't deaf from the pink banshee.

"Because Naruto has been training the past seven years in another place. His training makes him more than qualified to take the exam," said Iruka, as Sakura gave one last angry look at Naruto before going back to her seat.

'Naruto-kun, I knew it was you,' thought Hinata as she blushed at Naruto in such a hot outfit.

Naruto sensed her looking at him and turned around and looked at her. Hinata immediately tuned her head with a "eep" sound. Naruto turned back around and gave a smile. The bell rung and dismissed the students to go home. Naruto walked away from the complex, but still was stopped when he felt some killer intent directed at him. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha, giving him and ugly look.

"What do you want Uchiha?" asked Naruto, not in the mood for a fight with the Uchiha punk that would be a waste of his time.

"Just want you to remember your place. I'm the top student in my class, so don't think I'll let you pass this exam you dead last," said Sasuke, smirking while Naruto just yawned.

"You finished? I gotta go to my apartment to make sure I got food to eat," said Naruto as he turned around.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" yelled the Uchiha as he threw a punch, but Naruto disappeared.

Sasuke looked around for him, but couldn't find him. Then he reappeared behind the Uchiha, sword at his neck.

"I'm not gonna fight you today Sasuke. No I'll save that for tomorrow. In the mean time, just be ready to be beaten by a dead last," said Naruto as he once again disappeared, leaving the Uchiha, angry at the last comment.

(Sup! I want to say I'm sorry for not posting anything new in a while, been kind of distracted. Anyway, I'm hoping to post a new chapter of this some time soon but I'm not sure when. Again, sorry and please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.)


	3. A secret revealed

Chapter 3- A secret revealed.

Naruto was quite surprised to his is apartment untouched. He thought for sure that some crazy towns person would have come here and trashed everything inside and then burn the room. And yet here it was, nothing different except for a little dust. He checked through the fridge and found that everything was expired. He wondered what he should do, but found the answer was quite clear. He went out of his apartment and headed to the one place he had been wanting to eat at since leaving: Ichiraku Ramen. He walked into the stand and sat down at his usual spot. Memories of all the times he had come here to enjoy a good bowl of ramen flooded his mind as he anticipated tasting the finest ramen in all of Konoha.

"Hello and welcome to Ichira… Naruto, you're back! Dad, come here and see," said Ayame, who went outside and hugged Naruto while her father came out from the kitchen.

"Well I'll be, good to see you again Naruto. I'll admit, I thought I wasn't going to see you again," said Teuchi, as his Ayame pulled away from Naruto and went back inside.

"Well old man, I'm back and I have a craving that can only be craved by your ramen," said Naruto smiling at them and ordered pork ramen.

When Naruto got out the chopsticks and slurped up the first bit of ramen, he let out a sigh of happiness. Just as good as he remembered, only it was a lot better when he's been deprived of ramen for so long. In Hueco Mundo, Naruto had to eat whatever he could find, even if it was once alive. As for something drinking, well tea was provided by Aizen most of the time. After a large amount of ramen consumption, decided to head back to the apartment and rest up for tomorrow. As he lay in bed, Naruto was thinking of how best to unveil his new abilities tomorrow in front of the Academy. The thoughts of all the shocked faces brought a smile to his face.

'Tomorrow, the mask comes off, and the real Naruto will make sure that everyone will not mistake him for a punching bag anymore,' thought Naruto as he now slept.

The next day Naruto woke up and put back on his outfit and walked out the door. He made his way to the academy while still getting ugly looks from some villagers. The looks didn't improve when he got to the academy. Some of the parents saw Naruto as a monster, a monster that the Yondaime merely weakened for the people to finish off, ignorant fools. Even so, there were some friendly faces in the mix. Those were the ones to be around. Naruto made his way into the classroom and took his seat. He looked to his left and saw Sasuke, still seething after what happened yesterday.

'I'm gonna embarrass you in front of the entire academy loser,' thought Sasuke, ignoring the screeching from his fan girls.

Speaking of which, Sakura had decided she was going to get on Sasuke's good side… by pushing Naruto around.

"You might as well quit baka. Sasuke is the best and I don't think you can compete with him. For all we know, your training didn't help you at all, so just go on and leave before you embarrass yourself," said Sakura, as she hit Naruto in the back of the head to where he face planted his desk. The desk didn't break since Sakura didn't have that kind of strength, but Naruto still hit it pretty hard. Naruto looked up from his desk, straightened his back, took a deep breath, and stood up from his desk.

(With Iruka- few moments later)

Iruka was very excited for all his students. He had trained them well and would wish them the best of luck. He was even more excited to see how powerful Naruto had become. He had tried to look out for Naruto when he was still here and treated him like a brother. Iruka opened the door and stood in front of the class.

"Good morning class, just wanted to say I'm proud of you and that I think OH KAMI! Sakura what happened to your face?" yelled Iruka as he looked over at a bruised Sakura.

After Sakura had hit Naruto, Naruto simply smirked and slapped the back of her head, causing her to hit the floor. Hard. After Sakura didn't move for a while, Naruto picked her up and sat her in her desk. He then proceeded to gently shake her until she regained consciousness. Though when she did, she felt the pain of the attack hit her fast. She would have screamed if Naruto hadn't covered her mouth with his hand. Then he whispered something in her ear, then moved his hand away. When he did, Sakura was silent until Iruka came in. Sakura now looked at Naruto, who looked back at her. Iruka made the connection, and yet said nothing. He figured Sakura probably said of did something that was stupid.

"Naruto hit her in the back of the head and she hit her face on the floor," said a random student from the class.

"That so. Well Naruto, well talk after the exams," said Iruka, as Naruto gave a nod in understanding.

After a while of different test, there came the time for the hand-to-hand combat part. The students would spar with each other to show their fighting skills. Choji fought Kiba, though if you can call sitting on Kiba for the entire match. Sakura and Shikamaru fought each other, but after a while the match was called a draw do to Sakura's face being sore and Shikamaru being his usual lazy way. Hinata defeated Ino with her jyuken. Afterwards, Hinata looked over at Naruto to see if he watched her. Naruto looked back at her and gave her a smile and nod. Hinata blushed up while inner Hinata was jumping up and down. Then came Sasuke and Naruto's little spar, if you wanted to call it that. Of course, the girls were all behind Sasuke, except for Hinata. Naruto walked out into the little grass area where the spar would take place. He took off his zanpakuto and stuck it in the ground.

"I'm gonna crush you loser, and prove that you are what we all know you as… a dead last," said Sasuke, getting agreeing screams from the fan girls, and a raised eye brow from Naruto.

"Really? Well then, why don't I make your victory a little bit easier, oh great Uchiha," said Naruto mockingly, while Sasuke looked at him with a frown.

"And how would you do this?" asked Sasuke as Naruto held up one arm and put it behind his back.

"I will give you an advantage. One hand is all I will use for this spar. Sound good to you?" said Naruto smirking, while the Uchiha just frowned.

"Do what you want you'll still lose no matter what," said Sasuke, getting ready himself.

"Ready? Begin!" said Iruka, as the two just stood there.

Sasuke made the first move as he charged at Naruto. Sasuke threw a right hook, but was dodged by Naruto using a side step. Sasuke then tried a body kick, but was blocked by Naruto with one arm. Sasuke kept using attack after attack, but nothing connected. Then, Sasuke nailed Naruto in the chin with an uppercut. Everyone held their breath, thinking the Uchiha had finally gotten an advantage. Chuckling broke the silence, which then turned in to all out laughter. It was coming from Naruto, which made Sasuke angry.

"Really? That's it? I gotta say, I knew you were weak, but not this weak," said Naruto as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Why you-" said Sasuke before he was backhanded by Naruto.

Sasuke went flying right into the academy building, making it crack. The fan girls crowded an unconscious Uchiha while Naruto picked up his sword, sheathed it and walked away with a wide smile. As he was about to go back inside to receive his headband, Iruka stopped him.

"Naruto, I'm sure Sakura did something or sad something stupid, but from now on, have a better control of your attacks," said Iruka getting nod from Naruto.

"Don't worry, that was just so she knew not to hit me again," said Naruto grinning and walking inside.

Despite the angry looks, Naruto was satisfied with becoming a full fledge shinobi of Konoha. Naruto was on his way home when he saw Hinata walking home with her father.

"Hey Hinata, congratulations on becoming a shinobi," said Naruto, chuckling in the back of the mind seeing hinata blush.

"Um… th-thank you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, while her Father, Hiashi, just smiled at the two.

"Congratulations to you too. I hope that you and my daughter will do great things for Konoha," said Hiashi, as Naruto nodded at him.

"We will. I've gotta go, cya around Hinata," said Naruto, walking away as Hinata waved goodbye.

Naruto made his way back to his apartment, and found a not pinned to the door.

_Naruto, I want to congratulate you on becoming a shinobi. I actually have something to talk to you about. Think of it as a reward for becoming a shinobi. Meet me at the hokage tower. _

_Signed, Third Hokage_

Naruto then used a flash step to get to the hokage tower. Sarutobi was waiting there for him, smoking his usual pipe. Though he nearly dropped his pipe when he saw Naruto appear.

"You got here fast. How'd you do that?" asked Sarutobi surprised by how fast the boy could move.

"It's called a flash step. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto folding his arms.

"Naruto, have you ever had any suspicion about who your parents might be?" asked Sarutobi, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Not really. I always thought my parents died during the Kyuubi attack," said Naruto, seeing Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock.

"How did you find out about the Kyuubi?" asked Sarutobi, remembering that he had made it clear that no one should mention the Kyuubi to Naruto.

"Aizen, the man who helped train me, told me," said Naruto calmly.

"I see… well your parents did die during the Kyuubi attack, but your father is the one who sealed the Kyuubi in you, to protect the village," said Sarutobi, seeing Naruto look at him like he had two heads.

"That's impossible. That would mean that my dad is-," said Naruto but was cut off by Sarutobi.

"The Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato," finished Sarutobi, seeing Naruto look in shock, then happiness, and then, strangely, anger.

"My own father… sealed this thing inside me," said Naruto clinching his fist in anger at his father.

"I thought you might react that way, but you have to understand why he did it. He had faith that you would one day be able to control it," said Sarutobi putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder calming him down.

"That makes since, and I guess being the son of the Yondaime makes up for it," said Naruto, seeing Sarutobi smile at him.

"I have something to show you. Follow me," said Sarutobi, leading Naruto out of the hokage tower.

He led him to the Namikaze Estate. Needless to say, the place was enormous. It was possibly twice as big as the Hyuuga estate. Naruto saw that the place had a blood seal around the estate.

"Go ahead, release the seal," said Sarutobi, Naruto looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto put his hand on the seal, and the barrier was no more. Naruto looked a little bit shocked that it worked.

"So, is this place mine now?" asked Naruto, as Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, but let's not move in yet. Lets make sure everyone knows that you're the fourths son before getting comfy in your birthright," said Sarutobi, Naruto nodding at his advice.

"Sounds fair to me. Thanks old man, for showing me this," said Naruto, as he hugged the old kage.

"I thought you were strong enough to know the truth now," said Sarutobi, as he broke off the hug and walked back to the tower.

'I hope you're watching me dad, because your son is about to become the greatest shinobi of his time,' thought Naruto as he looked one last time at the estate before putting the seal back on.

(Sup! I think this chapter is decent; maybe I rushed it a little. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll have something new later. Till next time.)


	4. Teams and problems

Chapter 4- Teams and problems

Naruto was dreading and was looking forward to today. Why? Today was the day where he would get put into a team. He just hoped he didn't get put into a group of morons. Namely Sasuke and Sakura if at all possible. Oh Kami he prayed that he didn't have those two. He hoped he would get put with someone like Hinata and Shino. Those two had some sense in their heads. Heck he would take Shikamaru at this point. His thought process was cut when he came to the entrance of the academy. Iruka came into the classroom to address the class.

"Welcome class. First off, I would like to congratulate all of you for passing and becoming genin. As you know, this means that you will now be put into groups and will carry out mission with them and your sensei. Now, for the team assigning. Team 1 will be …" Iruka said as he announced several teams.

This continued until he got to team 7.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," said Iruka, as he saw Naruto just put his head down in anger.

'Kami, you have cruel sense of humor,' thought Naruto, as he raised his head and looked at Sasuke and Sakura, seeing that they weren't too happy about the pick either.

The rest of the teams were announced, and they were picked up by their respected senseis. Only team seven was left. Needless to say, Naruto was getting pretty tired of waiting for a sensei that probably wouldn't teach him much. People far more powerful than anyone in Konoha, or the entire planet had trained him. This guy would probably favor the Uchiha and spoil the little punk with jutsus. The thought was sickening to Naruto. However, it couldn't hurt to see just how he faired against a jonin.

"Ugh, where is he? He couldn't have gotten lost, could he?" asked Sakura, wondering what could be taking their instructor so long.

"Sakura, its bad enough that I am stuck on the same team as you, don't make things worse by annoying me with your blabber," said Naruto, while Sakura just looked at him angrily.

"What did you say ingnorant ba-," Sakura stopped when Naruto gave her one of those 'remember what I can do to you' looks.

"Hmph," said Sasuke, annoyed at both his partners and wished he didn't have to wait around.

The door opened to reveal a man with gray hair, half mask, jonin outfit, and his headband was over one of his eyes. He walked in and briefly observed the three.

"Okay, you three are with me. Come outside so we can talk a little," said Kakashi, as the others got up and followed him outside.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you guys about what you like, things you hate, and your dreams about the future. I'll start off. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies," said Kakashi, while Naruto and the others had anime sweat drops on their heads.

'Well that was… informative,' thought Naruto as he looked at Kakashi lazily.

"Okay now, blonde kid, tells us a little about you," said Kakashi, as Naruto focused back in and straightened out his back.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and hanging around with my friends. I hate people who are annoying and anyone who threatens my village and my friends. My dream is to one day become the strongest and be hokage," said Naruto, as Kakashi nodded at him.

'This one has great potential,' thought Kakashi, as he told Sakura to tell a little about her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (giggles) well the person I like (giggles) is Sasuke. I hate Naruto and others who don't like Sasuke. My dream is to be a great shinobi," said Sakura, while Naruto and Kakashi were annoyed.

'Oh perfect, a fan girl,' thought Kakashi, who told Sasuke it was his turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything. I hate people who are losers. And my dream, no, my goal is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan," said Sasuke, while Sakura looked worried and Naruto just shook his head.

'Revenge, the one thing that makes anyone and pain in the ass,' thought Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"Okay then, tomorrow I'm going to work with you guys with a little exercise I use. So get some rest and meet me at the training field. Oh, and I would advised not eating in the morning if I were you," said Kakashi, as he left leaving his students in thought about his advice.

Sakura and Sasuke were all worried, but Naruto was not in the slightest. He knew a bluff when he saw one, and Kakashi was doing just that.

'You might have these other two fooled, but you'll soon find that I'm much sharper than that,' thought Naruto as he headed back to his apartment.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and ate a plentiful breakfast. He made is way to the training ground, feeling comfortable about today when he would be tested by Kakashi. Just a few seconds later, Sakura and Sasuke showed up, tired and hungry. Naruto mentally chuckled at the pathetic site of them both. Kakashi finally showed up to give them their task.

"Good morining everyone. Today's exercise will be a simple one. All you have to do is get these two bells from me. The two who get them will be safe while the one who didn't get one will tied to one of those post there," said Kakashi, as he held up the two bells that would be the prize.

"That's all? Huh, and here I was thinking that this would be a little bit challenging," said Naruto, popping his neck.

"Yea I thought that we would be fighting or something like that," said Sasuke, all the while Sakura nodded in approval.

"I thought so, but I haven't told you this bit. If you don't get one of the bells, you also don't get any food at the end," said Kakashi, who saw surprised looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

"That's why you didn't want us to eat this morning," said Sakura, while Naruto gave a slow clap.

"And the light finally turns on," said Naruto mockingly, getting an angry glance form Sakura.

"Enough you two. Now I want you all to come at me like you want to kill me, understood?" asked Kakashi, while everyone nodded in agreement.

'Time to see how I fair,' thought Naruto, getting himself ready.

"Ready? Go!" said Kakashi, while Sakura and Sasuke went away, but Naruto staid put, arms crossed.

"I have no intention of hiding and waiting. Im going to see right now if I can hang with one of the best Konoha has to offer," said Naruto, cracking a smile as Kakashi readied himself.

"I've actually been wanting to see what you can do as well," said Kakashi, pulling out his orange book.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow at his sensei.

"Finding out what happens at the end," said Kakashi, seeing Naruto face drop into the ground.

"Anyway," said Naruto before disappearing in a Flash step.

"What the-," said Kakashi before looking up to see Naruto with one leg raised vertically in the air.

"Hollow leg drop!" yelled Naruto, bringing his leg down on Kakashi, causing a huge impact.

'Holy crap!' thought Sasuke and Sakura as they witnessed the immense power Naruto displayed with jaws on the floor.

When the dust settled, Naruto stood over a broken in half log.

"A substitution jutsu. This guy is quick on his feet," said Naruto looking around for his sensei.

'I have to admit I wasn't expecting that from him. I have to be really careful with this one,' thought Kakashi as he hid in the tree from his student.

"How in the name of Kami did you get so strong baka?" asked Sakura as she and Sasuke came out of hiding.

"Years of intense training, and a drive not fueled by revenge," said Naruto, clearly directing his comment at Sasuke.

"You saying that my way is wrong? That I shouldn't punish the man responsible for my clan's destruction?" asked Sasuke, while Naruto just shook his head.

"You just don't get it," said Naruto while Sasuke began to walk away.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find sensei and get my bell," said Sasuke before disappearing, leaving Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke will definitely get a bell, then he'll help me get one too," said Sakura, while Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"That idiot wont get a bell if he keeps up the attitude. Heck even if he did beat Kakashi, he wouldn't get one anyway," said Naruto smiling, while Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, all the while Naruto still smiled.

"This is what I mean," said Naruto, holding up both bells.

"When did you get those?" said Sakura in total shock at the sight of the bells.

"When I disappeared, I snatched the bells quickly and then moved above Kakashi. I'm actually surprised he didn't notice," said Naruto, while Sakura's eyes sparkled at the bells.

"So I guess I have to beat you to get the bells. Then lets do it," said Sakura getting ready only to get laughed at by Naruto.

"As much as I would love to smear you across the ground, you are still my teammate," said Naruto as he tossed her a bell and started to walk off.

"Why just give it to me so willingly?" asked Sakura, as Naruto turned around and looked at her.

"Because you need it more than I will," said Naruto before Flash stepping away, leaving Sakura lost in thought.

Naruto searched around for Sasuke. He expected to see him fighting Kakashi, but he found something else. Sasuke was neck deep in the ground, having been put there because of Kakashi. Naruto had to fight back the snicker he had coming up.

"So I guess you didn't get the bell huh," said Naruto getting the attention of Sasuke, as well as a frown.

"I almost had him. What do you want loser?" asked Sasuke, while Naruto stood a few inches from his face.

"Your goal to get revenge for your clan isn't going to get you anywhere," said Naruto, Sasuke looking shocked at his words.

"I have to avenge my clan. What do you know about it?" asked Sasuke, Naruto just looked at him.

"I don't know what its like to lose your whole clan, but if you go down this path, you'll be alone in the end. Now what will you do?" asked Naruto, seeing Sasuke smirk at him.

"Here's my answer loser," said Sasuke, who then proceeded to spit on Naruto's sandals.

"Oh well, can't say I didn't try. You don't deserve this, but I really don't care," said Naruto, tossing the bell in front of Sasuke.

"When did you get that?" asked Sasuke, while Naruto just Flash stepped away again.

Naruto landed on a tree. Also on the tree a certain masked, orange book reading jonin. Kakashi put his book away and started to slow clap.

"I'm impressed that you were able to get the bells so fast," said Kakashi as Naruto sat down on the tree branch.

"I'm surprised that you didn't stop me or try to get the bells back," said Naruto as Kakashi sat down next to him.

"I wanted to see what you would do with them. So, why did you give those two the bells?" asked Kakashi, while Naruto thought back a while.

(Flashback)

"You really think that you can take me?" asked Apacci, enraged that Mila Rose could take her.

"Heck yea I could Unicorn weakling," said Mila, getting face-to-face with Apacci.

"You two fighting all the time is so childish and trivial," said Sung-Sun, getting anger from the other two.

"What did you say?" asked Apacci, getting even madder at the comment.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched high above on a tower as the three Fraccion members fought amongst themselves. He saw Tia Harribel walking behind him.

"Why do they constantly fight amongst themselves Harribel-sama? They have to work as a team with you and the rest of the Arrancar, but they just fight," said Naruto, as Tia walked up to him and was to his right shoulder.

"You are right, they do fight amongst themselves a lot, but they still work together. Its because of me and their loyalty to me that they work together. Loyalty is the key for a team to work together, or rather a united goal," said Tia, seeing that her wisdom had reached Naruto.

(End Flashback)

"Lets just say that I had a good teacher that said loyalty is the key to uniting a team," said Naruto, seeing Kakashi nod at him.

"Well, the timer should be going off anytime now. You should probably go off somewhere," said Kakashi, Naruto taking off as soon as he was done.

A few seconds later, the timer went off and everyone made their way back to the Hero's memorial stone. Sakura and Sasuke showed Kakashi that they had their bells. Kakashi congratulated them both and told them they could eat. He told Naruto that he would have to be tied to the log. Naruto willingly went over and let himself be tied up. Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura that they could eat, but were told that Naruto could have none, and that they could not feed him any of theirs. Kakashi then left Team 7 to eat.

"I still don't understand why you let us have the bells Naruto," said Sakura, all the while Naruto just stared off into space.

"It doesn't matter if you understand it or not. Though I don't like it, you guys are my teammates, so I have to help you," said Naruto, Sasuke scoffing at him while he ate.

"You're an idiot who doesn't know how to take advantage of and opportunity, that's all it is," said Sasuke, eating his lunch in front of him.

He stopped when something different happened to his amazement. What he saw was Sakura raising her lunch to Naruto. Naruto was equally surprised by this move.

"Don't think that this means that I like you or anything, but you did give me a bell so this is payback," said Sakura as Naruto sighed a little bit.

"Oh thank Kami. I thought you were trying to make me fall for you or something. That's a relief," said Naurto, getting an angry look form Sakura.

"Do you want to eat or what?" said Sakura, now seeing a serious look on Naruto's face.

"You'll have to feed it to my mouth considering I'm a little tied up right now," said Naruto, seeing Sakura get angry but then understood the circumstance.

"Fine, here," said Sakura, taking a little bit of the food with her chopstick and giving it to Naruto.

The minute Naruto swallowed the food, there was a huge boom, and Kakashi appeared with an angry expression.

"DID'NT I TELL YOU NOT TO FEED HIM!" yelled Kakashi, seeing Sakura look scared out of her mind while Naruto just looked at him with a serious look.

"I w-was j-j-just giving him s-some of mine s-since he helped m-me get a b-b-bell," stuttered Sakura, as Kakahsi looked at her then Naruto.

"Is this true Naruto?" asked Kakashi, though he already knew the truth.

"It's true. I gave Sakura her bell," said Naruto, while Sasuke just looked at him with anger.

"Well then, you pass," said Kakashi cheerfully, getting shocked look from Sakura and Sasuke.

"We… passed," said Saskura, who then proceeded to jump up with joy.

"Well that was a good act you put on their sensei," said Naruto, who had to admit it scared him at the beginning.

"What'd you mean we pass?" asked Sasuke, still unsure what was going on.

"This test was all about teamwork and how well you could you work together. Naruto was really the only one who really saw it, but then Sakura's display was what sealed the deal," said Kakashi, as he untied Naruto.

"I figured, but why did you make up this type of test?" asked Naruto, as Kakashi looked back at the stone.

"It's something that my friend taught me. Those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But, those who betray their friends are worse than scum," said Kakashi, seeing Naruto nod at his words.

"So what now?" asked Naruto, now that they had passed their teachers test.

"Now? Team 7 starts missions tomorrow!" said Kakashi, giving a thumbs up.

'Finally, we get down to business,' thought Naruto, as he left Kakashi and his teammates and headed home.

(A/N: Sup! Let me start off by saying… I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE! If you combine remaining schoolwork with my own laziness, you get a man who doesn't want to do anything. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Till next time.)


	5. A mission on waves

Chapter 5- A Mission on Waves

Naruto and his team had been completing numerous D-rank missions, all of which Naruto felt like were a waste of his skills. Most- no forget that. ALL of the missions didn't even require him to take out his Zanpakuto. Naruto was dying to get some action in. He almost used his Zanpakuto on Tora, the cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife, since this was the tenth time the cat had escaped and he decided he would just put it out of its misery. However, Kakashi managed to talk him down after he promised Naruto that they wouldn't do this mission again. Naruto wasn't too happy in sparing the cats life, but he didn't have to deal with it again he was satisfied. Upon returning the cat, the Daimyo's wife crushed it with a hug and paid so she could leave.

"Old man, this crap pile of work you call 'Missions' is not what I thought I was going to be doing when I graduated," said Naruto, crossing his arms at the old Hokage.

"I understand that these aren't really ideal missions, but they are essential to the village's financial survival," said the Sandaime, getting a frustrated sigh from Naruto, and his teammates, as they were also tired of getting these chores.

"Isn't there any other missions that would require me to actually consider it difficult?" asked Naruto, getting a little edgy with not being able to put all his training in Las Noches to use.

"Well, there is this one C-ranked mission that we have here. Says a bridge builder from Wave country needs a team to protect him while he makes his way back home so he can finish a bridge," said the Sandaime, looking back over the mission description.

"Sounds better than walking a dog or pulling out some old woman's weeds," said Sasuke, who also got annoyed with all the ridiculous missions.

"Okay then, bring out the client," said the Sandaime, hand motioning two chunin to go retrieve the builder.

What came out was a old man holding onto a bottle of alcohol and seemed just a little drunk.

"What is this? I pay you guys to give me top protection and you give me a Cyclops, a emo looking duck butt haired kid, and a huge forehead, pink haired monster," said the bridge builder, earning himself some ugly looks from Sasuke and Sakura, while getting a snicker from Naruto.

"Got anything to comment on me?" asked Naruto, as he was dying to see what else to see what this guy could come up with.

"Nice outfit," said the bridge builder, giving Naruto a thumbs up while Naruto chuckled and Sakura and Sasuke got even more steamed.

"Mr. Tazuna, you only had enough money for a low rank protection. Besides, you said bandits and robbers were the only things that were after you on your way home. So, I think that you are in good hands," said the Sandaime, smiling at Tazuna, who just rubbed the back of his head.

"Shall we go then, Mr. Tazuna?" asked Kakashi, while Tazuna gave a sigh before nodding.

They left out through the leaf village gates and headed out to Wave country. The way there, Sasuke didn't say much, Sakura tried to get his attention, Kakashi rolled his eyes, Tazuna drank the rest of his drink, but Naruto was thinking. He was thinking about the Espada and his Fraccion. He wondered what had happened to them, and if he would see them again. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a puddle in the road. Now normally, that's not to out of the ordinary. However, it hasn't rained here in a good month or so. Naruto smirked as he stepped past the puddle. Only to turn around sharply, and stab the puddle in the center. Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy until blood formed out of puddle and two masked figures jumped out.

'Glad I wasn't the only one who noticed that,' thought Kakashi, as he brought a kunai.

"You little brat! How'd you find out?" asked one of the masked guys, bringing out his clawed hand that was chained with his counterpart.

"Next time, transform into something other than a puddle of water. Especially since it hasn't rained here in a month," said Naruto, drawing his Zanpakuto.

"So kiddy has a sword. Lets see if you can actually use that thing," said the other attacker, charging at Naruto with his teammate following.

"Sasuke, Sakura, protect the bridge builder," said Kakashi, charging in to give Naruto a hand.

Sasuke was a little reluctant, but decided not to get on Kakashi's bad side. Sakura had no problem staying out of the fight. Naruto blocked one of the attackers while the other one was going to attack from behind, but was cut off by Kakashi and his kunai. Naruto spun around and kicked the behind attacker over Kakashi's head. When he was sent flying, Kakashi cut the chain connecting the two. Naruto then took the one he kicked by the throat and slammed against the ground. With that one unconscious, Naruto looked for the other one, only to find that Kakashi had him tied up to a tree after he beat him.

"You know I could have taken both," said Naruto, a little disappointed that Kakashi stepped in during his battle.

"I know, but I'm not really one to sit back while my students have all the fun," said Kakashi, giving an eye smile.

"Anyway, why don't we find out who this guy is," said Naruto, looking over at the masked man.

"These two are the Demon Brothers of Kiri. The one you took out is Meizu, and the one we have here is Gozu. They were both apart of Kiri, but defected a while back. Now they're just a bunch of missing-nin," said Kakashi, Naruto nodding at the information.

"So, what do a couple of missing-nin like yourselves want with the old man?" asked Naruto, getting close to Gozu.

"We were assigned to kill the old man so he couldn't finish his bridge," said Gozu, seeing Naruto frown at him.

"Mind if I ask who sent you?" asked Naruto, hearing Gozu scoff at him.

"You're gonna run into him sooner than later punk. Then, you and your squad members are gonna die," said Gozu, letting out an evil chuckle as Naruto frowned even more.

"We'll see about that," said Naruto calmly before knocking out Gozu with a hit to the head.

"Something you forgot to mention back in Konoha?" asked Kakashi, looking at Tazuna, and everyone else doing the same.

"*Sigh* I guess there's no reason to keep it from you anymore. A businessman by the name of Gato has been oppressing my village. Gato runs a shipping magnate, which is our only way of getting supplies in and out of our country. If I complete my bridge, it will open a different way of trading with different countries, and get us free Gato's grip on our country. Gato knows this, and has been trying to keep me out by any means necessary. I only had enough money for a C-ranking on my task, which is why I said that only bandits and thieves were the only ones after me. I tricked you, but you have to understand, my village won't survive while Gato remains in power. I'm not asking you to stay with me. If you want to leave and stop the mission you can," said Tazuna, while Kakashi looked back from him to his squad.

"What to do you guys think?" asked Kakashi, while everyone was in thought.

"Well, I wanted action, so I guess I've got it. Plus, this guy and his country are in a real bind. It wouldn't feel right with me to just let innocent people suffer. I'm in!" said Naruto, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"Sure, it'll help me prove that I am an elite," said Sasuke, getting an approving nod from Sakura.

'Oh brother,' thought Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I guess it's settled then. Tazuna, we will protect you until the bridge is completed," said Kakashi, earning a smile from Tazuna.

"Thank you," said Tazuna, walking with the rest of them back to Wave country.

(Zabuza's Hideout)

"The Demon Brothers failed, Zabuza. I am paying you top dollar for your services, and you fail me," said Gato, but was cut short by Zabuza pointing his executioners blade at his neck.

"Calm yourself. I see that it was a mistake to send them, and I will see to this matter… personally," said Zabuza, smiling underneath his bandages.

(A/N: Sup! I have some news. It has become painfully clear that I cannot be working on two different stories at the same time. Therefore, Kitsune of Las noches will be put on Hiatus until Uniting the Jinchuuriki is over. Some of you may agree, and some of you may be upset. The bottom line is that this just makes thing easier on me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.)


	6. The Demon of the Mist? Not so much

Chapter 6- Demon of the mist? Not so much

Team seven was making its way closer and closer to Tazuna's village; all the while keeping their guards up for anything that would come at them. Kakashi was keeping cool throughout the trip. Sakura was hoping to Kami that she wasn't going to have to fight anyone considering her skills weren't up to par with the others. Sasuke didn't care who they were since he was an 'elite', he would be invincible against any opponent. Naruto was actually looking forward to some sort of fighting going on. This was why he became stronger in Las Noches. Other than protecting those precious to him, Naruto wanted to get stronger by beating the strongest. Maybe Nnoitra was rubbing off on him. All Naruto knew was that he had an itch to fight someone he could actually let loose on. Naruto got out of his train of thought when he heard something moving in the bushes. Naruto then leaped at the bush and had his zanpakuto tip pointing at the source of the disturbance. He was surprised to see that the culprit was a white rabbit. It trembled as Naruto held his zanpakuto at it. Naruto put it away and picked up the little rabbit. Everyone else was wondering why he would lunge at a bush until they saw him with the rabbit.

"False alarm. It was just this little guy here," said Naruto, giving a sheepish smile.

"Spooked by a little rabbit, loser?" asked Sasuke, seeing Naruto give him an angry scowl.

"Not as spooked you'll be if I drop you in Hueco Mundo for five minutes," said Naruto, seeing Sasuke reluctantly back down.

"Naruto, don't you think there's something weird about this rabbit?" asked Kakashi, Naruto giving him a raised eyebrow as he looked back down at the rabbit until he understood what he was talking about.

"This rabbit's coat is bright white. It's mid-summer so it should be grey. Someone's been keeping this rabbit indoors and cool," said Naruto, seeing Kakashi nod at him.

Before Kakashi said another word, a huge sword came flying in towards the group. Everyone ducked, all except Naruto, who managed to pull out his zanpakuto. He spun underneath the spinning blade and thrusted the blade into the hole of the sword. The blade spun around his zanpakuto until it settled down. Naruto pulled his zanpakuto out of the hole of the huge blade. It was quite a large sword and could almost be called a large butcher knife.

"Not bad kid. Didn't expect anyone to be able maneuver that fast," said Zabuza, appearing from the shadows.

"This is quite a big blade you have here. What? You compensating for something?" asked Naruto, seeing Zabuza's eyes narrow at Naruto.

"Better watch your mouth kid, or I'll show you how to really wield a blade," said Zabuza seeing Naruto grin at him.

"Now that is something I'd like to see," said Naruto, tossing Zabuza his Executioners blade back to him.

"Naruto be careful. This is Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. He has been called The Demon of the Mist. Don't take him lightly," said Kakashi, seeing Naruto give him a smirk.

"Don't worry sensei, I plan on winning," said Naruto, unsheathing his zanpakuto and taking his stance.

"Don't push your luck with me kid. You may some skills, but I think I've been handling a blade longer than you," said Zabuza, taking his stance as well.

"How 'bout you show me instead of talking me to sleep," said Naruto, running towards Zabuza.

"Gladly," said Zabuza, swinging his blade at Naruto's head.

Naruto brought up his blade and met Zabuza's sword. Naruto then proceeded to push back the Executioners blade and swung with a vertical swing. Zabuza moved to right of the strike, spun around, and swung vertically at Naruto. Naruto ducked and landed a kick to Zabuza's chest, sending him flying. Zabuza recomposed himself, but Naruto was already back at him. Zabuza barely brought up his sword in time to block Naruto's attack.

"I have to admit, I was expecting more from one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist," said Naruto, putting Zabuza down even more with the fact that he was only fighting with one hand on the blade.

"Don't get over confident so quickly," said Zabuza, keeping both hands on his sword.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he saw someone running past them both and heading right for Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. It was Zabuza, which meant Naruto was fighting a clone. Naruto then used his free hand to grab Executioner, and at the same, sliced off 'Zabuza's' head. Meanwhile, Zabuza brought up his sword to slash through Kakashi to get to Tazuna. But as he was about to bring down his sword, Naruto grabbed Zabuza by his body strap.

"You should make sure im taken care of before focusing on anyone else, baka!" said Naruto, flinging Zabuza back to where he was fighting Zabuza's clone.

"Very well, I was getting sick of you anyway," said Zabuza, forming multiple hand signs.

'He's got something big up his sleeve. Luckily I got something for him too,' thought Naruto, putting both hands on his Zanpakuto.

"**Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique!**" yelled Zabuza, as a huge amount of water surged around him and launched towards Naruto.

"Move Naruto!" yelled Kakashi, getting the others out of the way, but Naruto just stood there.

"**Getsuga****Tenshō!" **yelled Naruto, swinging his sword and sent a massive wave of spiritual energy.

The attack pushed right through Zabuza's and sent him flying. He eventually smacked right into a tree back first. Zabuza looked back up and saw Naruto walking slowly towards him. Zabuza stood up, but was immediately pinned the tree by three kunai's. Kakashi then appeared on a tree branch above him.

"Nicely done Naruto," said Kakashi, giving his usual eye smile.

"Thanks. That's the same attack I used for my jutsu test at the academy," said Naruto, though when he did the attack it was much weaker.

"Impressive. Now then, I think we need to end him," said Kakashi, pulling out a kunai.

"Agreed," said Naruto, taking his zanpakuto in one hand.

"I am not gonna be put down by some punk! You can ki-," said Zabuza, before struck in the neck with three senbon needles.

"What?" asked Naruto, just as a hunter ninja appeared next to Zabuza.

"Thank you. If it had not been for your intervention and force I don't think I could have taken down Zabuza," said the hunter ninja, looking down at Zabuza.

"No prob, always happy to help someone with a problem," said Naruto, sheathing his zanpakuto.

"I will take him away now and dispose of him," said the hunter ninja, picking Zabuza up off the ground.

"Don't you think you should take care of that now? I mean that is how you guys do things _professionally _in your department?" asked Naruto, getting a little suspicious of the ninja.

"You're quite clever. We'll definitely meet again," said the hunter ninja, taking off with Zabuza.

"That was an accomplice of Zabuza's. This isn't over yet," said Naruto, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"You may be right, but for now lets get Tazuna to his village so he can do his job so we can do ours," said Kakahsi, walking back to Sakura and the others with Naruto next to him.

'This mission just keeps getting better and better,' thought Naruto, smiling to himself in sheer excitement.

(A/N: Sup! Well, I'm finally back on this story and I am excited. Btw, in order to help with the poll on my profile, I am going to post the 1st chapters of all four choices. So that will be pretty exciting. Anyway, review and tell me how I did and what you think. Till next time!)


	7. Backup from Las Noches

Chapter 7- Back up from Las Noches

Naruto and his team had finally made it to Tazuna's homeland. And boy was it rough. The town was in dire straits with children on the streets, prices sky high, and homes being foreclosed. Naruto found his anger rising with each glance at the place. This Gato guy was going to die a painful death, he would make sure of that. Eventually they arrived at Tazuna's home. His daughter Tsunami, who thanked them all for getting her father home safe, greeted them at the door. After they had settled in, Kakashi wanted to have a discussion with his students.

"What's up Kakashi?" asked Naruto, sitting down with the test of his squad.

"As you all know, Zabuza is down, but he is not out. I suspect even now that he is gathering up his strength to come and get Tazuna again. Therefore, you all need to get some training done. We'll rest for today, but tomorrow I need to get you some new techniques. I guess I should also send word to Konoha to give us some back up," said Kakashi, getting up from his sitting spot, but stopped when Naruto spoke up.

"Actaully, you may not have to wait so long. I can get us some help right now," said Naruto, shocking his sensei and teammates.

"Who?" asked Kakashi, intrigued at whom he could be bringing to help.

"My Fraccion. Basically they're my personal followers that are nearly as powerful as I am. I can bring them here though Garganta, a portal from here to Huece Mundo," said Naruto, seeing Kakahsi nod to him.

"Alright, have your friends here tomorrow Naruto," said Kakashi, liking their odds against Zabuza.

Tsunami called them all in for dinner and had four plates set out for them. She also said that her son Inari would be home soon. As they ate, Sasuke was eyeing Naruto's zanpakuto, lusting for it after seeing the destruction it could do. Naruto told him as they were walking that the sword would never bend to his will. Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's warning, grab the hilt of the blade and was overwhelmed with the power. It was so much that it shoved it him some 30 feet away from the sword. Sakura tended to him while Naruto just shook his head at the poor attempt. Even though he was shot back, Sasuke still hungered for the blade. Naruto told him that if he tried it again he would break his fingers so he couldn't even grasp it. Just then, Inari came into the room and was surprised to see four strangers in his house with his mother and grandfather.

"Inari, these people are ninja from Konoha. They guarded your grandfather back home and have decided to guard him while he finishes the bridge so we can be free of Gato," said Tsunami, smiling at her son.

"Pheh, just some more fools coming to meet their death. Gato is too powerful to be stopped at this point," said Inari, running up to his room.

"What's that kids problem?" asked Naruto, as he thought that the kid would be happy for his village getting some help.

"Some years ago, a man named Kaiza saved Inari from drowning. After that day he basically became the boys father. One day, he stood up to Gato, and ended up losing his life because of it by being publicly executed. Since then Inari has been somewhat downtrodden," said Tazuna, the sadness of his face showing.

"That's really sad," said Sakura, feeling for the kid while Sasuke paid no mind.

"He'll change his mind when we're done here," said Naruto, setting down his bowl and getting ready for bed.

The next day Team seven found a secluded place in the forest around Wave country to begin their training. But before they could begin, Naruto was going to bring in his Fraccion. Above all else, Naruto was excited to see his Fraccion again, but he couldn't really show it at the moment. Naruto proceeded to open up a Garganta. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were a little freaked out about the portal opening up out of nowhere.

"Tiraran! Jango! Come on out!" yelled Naruto, looking into the blackness of the Garganta.

"Naruto-sama!" yelled Tiraran from the Garganta as she lunged out and tackled Naruto.

"Good to see you too, Tiraran," said Naruto, giving a small smile to her.

"She kept on anticipating if and when you would call for us," said Jango, walking calmly out of the Garganta.

"Glad to see you missed me Jango," said Naruto getting up off the ground.

Everyone, these are my Fraccion, Tiraran and Jango," said Naruto, while both Fraccion bowed politely to Team 7.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, leader of Team 7. This is Sakura Haruno and," said Kakashi, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan," said Sasuke, looking smug as he proclaimed his title.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" asked Tiraran innocently, while Sasuke got mad at her.

"It means that I represent the most powerful clan of ninja there is. You should be more respectful to your betters," said Sasuke, trying to make himself big.

"I haven't seen your skills so you will get no respect from me," said Jango in his usual calm tone.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Sasuke, getting in Jango's skull mask face.

"Is this what you've dealing with since you returned Naruto-sama? I would probably kill this little insect in the first few minutes of being close to him," said Jango, earning a smirk from Naruto and Tiraran while Sasuke's anger grew.

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke, punching Jango in the face, but was caught just a few inches.

"Very unwise of you. Let me go ahead and make sure you don't use this hand again," said Jango, pulling his zanpakuto out with his free hand.

"Let him go Jango. Though I hate him just as much as you do, he is still on my team and I need him to be back in Konoha… alive," said Naruto, seeing Jango take a deep breath before letting go of Sasuke.

"If you say so Naruto-sama," said Jango, sheathing his zanpakuto and standing next to Naruto.

"Good, now I called you two here because we are dealing with a powerful foe named Zabuza Momochi. He now has a mysterious accomplice with him who his aiding him. Your job is to help in protecting the bridge builder Tazuna when we cannot. Understood?" asked Naruto.

"Understood," said both Arrancar, bowing to their master.

"Kakashi, train Sasuke and Sakura. If you don't mind I'd like to spar with my Fraccion," said Naruto, while Kakashi nodded.

"Makes sense. Since you can fly there's really no reason to teach you what I'm about to teach them," said Kakashi, telling Sakura and Sasuke to follow him to train.

"Alright you two, time to make sure my skills don't get rusty," said Naruto, taking a fighting stance.

"Yay just like old times," said Tiraran while Jango just popped his neck.

It was in a blink of an eye that the three went at it.

(Zabuza's Hideout)

Zabuza lay on his bed, bandaged up from his fight with Naruto. He reviewed the fight over and over in his head. The attack the kid used to counter his water jutsu was increadible. It practically tore through it and even managed to injure him. The kid was impressive, but unfortunately he needed to be taken out. He was pulled back into reality by the entrance of Haku.

"I found some medicine that will help you heal Zabuza," said Haku taking out a container of medicine and gave him a pill.

"This medicine better get me on my feet quick Haku. We need to make sure we take of the bridge builder so we can get paid," said Zabuza, swallowing the pill and taking a sip of water.

"We will. You need to rest now and gather your strength," said Haku, leaving the room and letter her master rest.

'A rematch with the kid will be enough for me. Haku will hopefully even the odds,' thought Zabuza as he went back to sleep, preparing for tomorrow.


	8. The battle on the bridge

Chapter 8- The battle on the bridge

Naruto woke up in the guest room in Tazuna's house. He propped himself up and saw his two fraccion, sleeping. Jango was sitting Indian style with his arms crossed against the wall while he slept, and Tiraran was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Naruto smirked at his fraccions apparent closeness. He crept by as to not to awake them since they had become exhausted from training with Naruto. He made his way down stairs and found Tsunami washing dishes. She heard Naruto coming and smiled at him.

"Well there's the sleeping warrior. I was wondering when you were gonna wake up," said Tsunami, setting down the dish and getting a new one.

"Where is my team and sensei?" asked Naruto, while Tsunami set a plate of breakfast out on the table for him.

"They left with my father to guard him while he worked on the bridge. Your sensei thought it best for you and your fraccion to rest up," said Tsunami as Naruto at his meal.

As he was finishing his meal when Inari walked in. His eyes still full of anguish and anger. He glanced at Naruto and began to walk away.

"There is much anger in you. I understand why now, but you should not be in such sorrow since your father was a good man. He died with his pride and stood by what he believed. You should be following in his foot steps instead of diminishing hope," said Naruto, causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"My father stood up to a powerful man and died. I will not make such a stupid mistake like he did," said Inari, while Naruto just shook his head.

Naruto got up and went back up stairs. He opened the door quietly so to not startle his fraccion. However, he shut the door to quickly and it woke them from the smack. Jango woke first, then Tiraran a second later. They looked at eachother and both jumped back. Tiraran blushed while Jango stood up straight and coughed a few times.

"Good morning Naruto-sama," said Jango, trying to regain his composure.

"Good morning to you both," said Naruto, deciding to not embarrass his fraccion.

"What is the mission today Naruto-sama?" asked Tiraran, smiling promptly at her master.

"I guess we just go to the bridge and protect the bridge builder. Until then we-," said Naruto, but stopped when there was a crash from down stairs.

Naruto held up his hand to keep his fraccion still and to wait for his order. Naruto tiptoed down stairs to see what was happening. He found Tsunami being held hostage by two bandits, and Inari was standing across from them.

"Why are you here?" asked Inari, as the thug with the eye patch held his mother hostage and the other was in Inari's way.

"Our boss wants us to kidnap you and your mother so we have some pull incase that Zabuza guy fails to take out the bridge builder," said the eye patch thug, grinning, as Inari grew angrier.

"No! I wont let you take her!" said Inari, charging at the man, only to be swatted away by the other thug.

"Play the hero, expect to get killed, kid" said the white haired thug, as he brought up his sword and prepared to kill Inari.

Inari closed his eyes and waited for the blow to end him. What he heard instead was a grunt and the collapse of a body. Inari opened his eyes and saw Naruto in front of him, and the white haired thug on the floor dead.

"So, finally decided to stand up and fight huh?" asked Naruto, smiling at Inari, while said boy was wide eyed at the display.

"You little brat!" yelled the eye patch thug, tossing Tsunami to the floor and charging at Naruto.

Before he could even come close to Naruto, he stopped short, a look of pain on his face before collapsing on the ground. Jango and Tiraran stood behind him as they sheathed their zanpakutos.

"No other threat is in the vicinity of the house," said Jango in his calm and calculating manner.

"Good, stay here and keep it that way. I'm going to the bridge, where I suspect Zabuza and his associate are attacking my team and your grandfather as we speak," said Naruto, walking towards the door.

"Be careful out there," said Inari, standing next to his mother.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again," said Naruto, giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto started to flash step towards the bridge, and as he did he felt something he hadn't felt in a while.

Excitement

He had adrenaline pumping through him, and he loved it. He couldn't wait to get in on this fight. Naruto sped on to his fight.

(At the Bridge)

These were not boding well for Team 7. Kakashi was battling Zabuza head on in zero visibility mist. Sasuke was busy trying to fight Haku, but was caught in her Ice Mirror technique. All the while Sakura was stuck giving what protection she could to Tazuna while the others fought. Zabuza swung down at Kakashi, only to be blocked by a kunai in his hand.

"Where's the blonde kid Kakashi? It's him I really wanna fight anyway," said Zabuza, adding pressure to try and over power Kakashi.

"I'm certain he'll be here soon. Until then, you'll just have to settle for me," said Kakashi breaking the power struggle and going on the attack.

Sasuke was looking like a pincushion after all the needle attacks from Haku. Even now the Uchiha struggled to his feet.

"Why don't you just stay down? You will only get knocked down again," said Haku, getting bored with the fight.

"Shut up! An elite like my self will prevail in the end," said Sasuke, getting a sigh from Haku.

"As you wish," said Haku, pulling out more needles.

Haku threw a hand full of needles at the Uchha, but something hit the needles before they could hit Sasuke. Haku gasped at the sight of Naruto standing in the way of the needles, which were now on the ground in front of him.

"As much as I didn't want to save him, the council would have been all over me for letting their precious Uchiha die. But at least I finally get to see what your made of," said Naruto, a smile crossing his face.

"You hurt Zabuza-sama. I will get you for that," said Haku, unleashing a barrage of needles onto Naruto.

The needles collided with Naruto, and just dropped onto the ground. Each needle simple made a "ding" sound when it hit with Naruto's body. Haku stopped her attack and looked at him with shock, though her mask hid her face.

"How are you doing that?" asked Haku, as she had never see someone so durable in battle.

Naruto then found himself going into a flashback of his training.

(Flashback)

Naruto stood in a training room in Las Noches. Across from him stood Nnoitra, his grin sprouting on his face. Almost choreographed, each drew their weapons and got prepared.

"You ready kid?" asked Nnoitra, resting his scythe blade on his shoulders.

"Yes," said Naruto, seriousness in his voice.

"Then you have the first shot," said Nnoitra, making a hand motion for Naruto to come at him.

Naruto charged at him and took to the air. He then proceeded to bring down his blade with extreme force. It cut across Nnoitra, but only left sparks as it came down. Naruto landed on his feet and jumped back away from Nnoitra. Nnoitra checked for a scar but found nothing. He then brought up his scythe and swung down at Naruto. Naruto took the hit and sparks flew, until he got to the abdomen and cut a little bit. Naruto gasped and clutched his side. Nnoitra rested his scythe on his shoulder once again and shook his head.

"You have to get stronger if you going to have a tough hierro like mine," said Nnoitra, standing over a kneeling Naruto.

"Yes Nnoitra-sama," said Naruto, bowing his head before the Espada.

(End Flashback)

"My teachers made sure I was ready to withstand any attack thrown at my way. Now, I grow tired of your mirrors. Let us talk in the flesh," said Naruto, disappearing in an instant.

Haku looked around for him, but was too slow to stop him from destroying mirror after mirror. She just barely managed to escape the last mirror before it too was destroyed. She landed on her feet and prepared to fight, only to get caught by the throat by Naruto. He lifted her off her feet and stared her in the eyes.

"Dang it Naruto," said Sasuke getting to his feet, "you should have just left her to me."

"Not now Sasuke," said Naruto, still clutching Haku by the throat.

"I order you to let me finish her off you ba-," said Sasuke before being back handed by Naruto and was sent flying.

"Such an annoyance," said Naruto, focusing back on Haku.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Haku terrified of what a powerful opponent like Naruto would do to her.

"Nothing," said Naruto, letting go of Haku and turning to the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Why? You had me right for the kill. Why not finish it?" asked Haku, curious as to why he would give up the opportunity.

"Because when you attacked me, I followed the spots you aimed for. You didn't aim for anything vital in the human body. You weren't trying to kill me or Sasuke," said Naruto, seeing Haku look away.

"Killing isn't really my style," said Haku, a little disappointed in her weakness.

"The way I see it, you didn't intend to kill me, so I wont kill you. Now if you don't mind, my sensei needs some help," said Naruto, disappearing again and leaving Haku to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Zabuza and Kakashi were still locked in a intense battle. Zabuza brought up his sword to attack once more, but was blocked by Naruto's zanpakuto. Naruto smirked at the swordsman, who, surprisingly, was smirking underneath his bandages.

"You ready to finish where we left off kid," asked Zabuza, crossing swords with Naruto.

"What do you think? Lets finish this," said Naruto, letting his adrenaline take over for the showdown.

(A/N: Sup! So, I'm really sorry for the wait. I don't know if you guys know, but I wrestle at my school so that is taking up a lot of time, but that just got done. That along with school and Christmas took up quite a lot of time. Now that I'm done, I should be producing chapters much faster. Thanks for the patience. Till next time!)


	9. The Mist Settles

Chapter 9- The mist settles

The clanging of metal was heard all over the bridge as Naruto and Zabuza continued to wage their battle. Much to Naruto's delight, Zabuza was doing much better this time around then their last encounter. Naruto had to resort to more blocking then usual with Zabuza. Zabuza was blocking everything Naruto was unleashing upon him, though he could feel how much Naruto was holding back a lot. While that annoyed Zabuza to an extent, he then thought about how much trouble he'd be in if Naruto went all out. His thoughts were interrupted by a swing from Naruto. Zabuza blocked the blade in the knick of time and jumped back to give himself some room to catch his breath.

"Not bad. You've definitely gotten better since last time," said Naruto, resting his blade on his shoulder.

"I've had time to rethink my strategy a bit. Though I can still tell that you're holding back quite a lot," said Zabuza, breathing heavily as his blade rest on the ground.

"I have to otherwise this would be a quick fight. No offense to your skills mind you," said Naruto, not trying to under sell Zabuza's kenjutsu abilities.

"None taken. I'm equally impressed that you dismantled Haku's ice mirrors. No one I've seen can do that," said Zabuza, as his associate was a handful on her own and her mirrors were near indestructible.

"She is impressive herself with that kind of power. You should be proud. I'd kind of don't want to take away her father figure from her," said Naruto, who heard a scoff from Zabuza.

"Some father. All I've ever done is see her as a tool, not a daughter," said Zabuza, but Naruto shook his head.

"She sees you as a father, and this would hurt her if you really wanna fight to the bitter end," said Naruto, looking to Haku, who watched with fearful eyes.

"I'm a swordsmen, she'll understand when she's older. So, you ready to end this?" asked Zabuza, lifting his sword off the ground while Naruto twirled his sword one time in a circle.

The two clashed swords again, the pace picking up with each swing. Zabuza made one vertical swing with just about everything he had, and missed Naruto and made a huge crack on the ground. Naruto used this to his advantage by stabbing Zabuza's left arm, leaving it useless and limp. Zabuza grunted as he recuperated himself. Haku was shocked by this and started to run Zabuza, only to be stopped by Kakahsi. Haku could only look on as her adoptive father was trying to battle on with only one arm. Zabuza was just swinging now, the only thing he could do. Naruto was side stepping everything and made another move. Once again, attacking the other arm and rendering it useless. Zabuza's sword hit the ground with a huge **clang**. Zabuza was breathing heavily as he stood staggering; his arms completely limp at his sides. Naruto just looked at the former Swordsmen of the Mist with an emotionless face. Zabuza didn't say a word to Naruto, but simply nodded and closed his eyes. Naruto brought the tip of his zanpakuto to Zabuza's heart and pierced it. Zabuza gasped and coughed up blood before teetering over. Naruto caught him and laid him on his back. Naruto nodded to Kakashi, and he let Haku go by him. Haku rushed to Zabuza's side and began to cry.

"Zabuza-sama, please don't go!" said Haku, tears streaming down her face as the blood poured out of Zabuza.

"Don't grieve Haku. Our time together might be over, but you've still got plenty of time left. Take care of yourself, stay strong, and I know you'll go on to do great things," said Zabuza, smiling underneath his bandages at his adoptive daughter who continued to cry.

"Hopefully the after life will be kind to you Zabuza," said Naruto, while Zabuza gave a small chuckle.

"I wouldn't hold my breath kid. I haven't exactly been the nicest person in the world. But I guess anything's possible in the end," said Zabuza, his eyes finally closing and his breathing stopped.

Haku cried even harder now, and, as if subconsciously reaching out, started to cry into Naruto's chest. Naruto was a little shocked, but put his hands on her back and patter her in comfort. Sasuke had regained consciousness from Naruto's backhand attack. He saw Naruto holding Haku while Zabuza was dead, and was wondering what he had missed. Kakashi had his head down in respect for the swordsman. Then, everyone heard slow clapping coming from the other end of the bridge. Everyone had a scowl on their face when they saw Gato standing there with a small army for hired thugs.

"Looks like Zabuza and his that little bitch couldn't get the job done. Ah well, at least I don't have to pay him for his services," said Gato, laughing cruelly while his henchmen did the same.

"Bastard!" said Haku, as she was about to teach the man a lesson when Naruto seized her arm.

"I'll handle this Haku-chan," said Naruto, not seeing Haku blush at the suffix added to her name.

"Hang on kid. Look I know you're the one that defeated Zabuza, so how about you leave your teammates and come work for me. I can pay you handsomely and" said Gato, but stopped when he and his thugs were being suffocated by and invisible force.

"You must be pretty pathetic to think for one second I would work for a scumbag like you," said Naruto, not letting up the pressure of his reiatsu.

"What is he?" asked Haku, looking on with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"He's human, he's just discovered a power much greater than anything else in the ninja world," said Kakashi, getting a nod from Haku, still in aw of the power shown by Naruto.

'A power that should be mine!' thought Sasuke, his anger growing as Naruto continued to keep Gato and his thugs to the ground.

"P-please ha-have mercy," said Gato, as Naruto stood above him, zanpakuto in hand.

"I can think of a thousand other bastards like you who deserve mercy. Sorry that you don't even qualify," said Naruto, driving his blade right through Gato's skull, killing him instantly.

Naruto then released the pressure he was applying and let the hired thugs get to their feet. They were all full of fear after witnessing their boss's death. They looked at Naruto, fearing he would end them next. Naruto simply get a straight face and raised his blade to them, and in an instant the group yelled in terror and ran off of the bridge. Naruto smirked and sheathed his zanpakuto. Naruto then walked back to his group, who were still just staring at him.

"I'd say this mission is about wrapped up," said Naruto, while Kakashi nodded at him.

"Yes, though what should we do with her?" asked Kakashi, looking over at Haku, back near Zabuza's side.

"She'll come with us when this is over. Unless you have an objection to that?" asked Naruto, but before Kakashi could answer, Sakura decided to make herself heard.

"Hell No! That tried to kill us and nearly did with Sasuke-kun. I am not having her with us," said Sakura, before being face to face with Naruto.

"I'm sorry Haruno, I don't seem to recall asking you for an opinion on a matter that doesn't concern you. However, if you're feeling brave and also feeling like putting down a girl who just lost someone dear to her, then by all means continue," said Naruto, while Sakura shrunk down and decided to remain quiet.

"It's okay Naruto, she has no reason to trust me," said Haku, as Naruto nodded at her, but still gave Sakura an angry glance.

"Well, the bridge is still unfinished so we still have to stick around. Though I think the threat level has definitely gone done a lot," said Kakashi, giving an eye smile as they all went back to their post to protect Tazuna.

The group continued to protect Tazuna while he worked on the bridge. When they weren't protecting him, they were at his house hanging around. Naruto and the group buried Zabuza on a hill stop, his sword being to the tombstone. Naruto introduced Haku to Jango and Tiraran, the latter of who was overjoyed of meeting someone new. Naruto also got to hang around with Inari for awhile and pretty much became an older brother to the boy. When the bridge was finally finished, the group gathered up their things and made their way to the bridge. When they arrived, everyone in the village was waiting for them. Tazuana, Tsunami, and Inari were at the front of the group.

"Well, our entire village is indebted to you for all that you have done. You are welcomed back anytime," said Tazuna, Tsunami smiling at the group.

"You will be back right, Naruto?" asked Inari, while Naruto put a hand on his head.

"You can count on it," said Naruto, smiling with Inari as he turned to leave.

"Dad, we haven't named the bridge yet," said Tsunami, as the group left the village.

"Oh you're right. Well, how about, in honor of that kid, we call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'," said Tazuna who got a approving yell from the village.

"Looks like you made that village a better place, Naruto-sama," said Tiraran, walking with Naruto on her right and Jango on her left.

"Yes, but everyone here helped in some way. The rest is up to them now," said Naruto, his hands in his pockets.

"What will happen to me?" asked Haku, on the far side of the group.

"We have to report to the Hokage about the mission. He will decided what will happen," said Kakashi, while Haku got a little depressed.

"Don't worry Haku-chan, Hokage's not as bad as you think," said Naruto, giving her a comforting smile.

'Enjoy that smile loser. Once I get the council to make you handover your power, you will be nothing, and I will once again be on top,' thought Sasuke, mentally smiling at the plans he had for Naruto.

The first mission is a success, but what will happen now with Naruto being accompanied by Haku and his Fraccoin?

(A/N: Sup! Been awhile, but finally got another chapter up. I'm kinda deciding about what to do about the fraccion and what role they will play. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Till next time!)


	10. Chunnin Exams

Chapter 10- Chunin Exams

Naruto, Team 7, Naruto's fraccion, and Haku had just made it into the village when an Anbu arrived and told them to report to a meeting. Naruto groaned, as he now had to deal with the council. When they arrived, the civilian council was already trying to have Sarutobi do something to the child, but their words fell on deaf ears.

"Team 7 reporting back with a successful mission," said Naruto, gaining everyone's attention in the room.

"So we heard. Before we go any further Naruto, who exactly are the new people behind you?" asked Sarutobi, as he noticed Tiraran, Jango, and Haku.

"Well, the two behind me are Jango and Tiraran. Back in Huece Mundo, where I got my training, these two are my personal followers. They fight, defend and assist me in any way they can. The girl to my left is Haku, the adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi, who we ran into on our mission. She has decided to become a shinobi of Konoha," said Naruto, as the councils talked amongst themselves.

"We of the civilian council want the your two escorts to be transferred to the Uchiha, and that the girl be under the CRA act," said a Haruno woman, who was about to hear a retort from an angry Naruto when he was cut off by Jango.

"That impudent runt is not strong enough for us to follow him. We follow Naruto and Naruto's orders alone," said Jango, receiving a nod from Tiraran.

"And am not going to be under the CRA to be married off to some men I don't even like," said Haku, receiving glares from the council.

"You will do as we say or you can find yourself out of this village," said a large councilman, as Naruto was now going to make his presence known.

"Old man, I think its time to reveal my heritage," said Naruto, as the old Kage nodded.

"Yes I believe you're right Naruto," said Sarutobi, as the council members were confused.

"Hokage-sama, what does he mean by his heritage?" asked Koharu, as the Hokage took another puff of his pipe.

"As you know, Minato and Kushina were married and were due to have a child soon. Officially, the report stated that their son died during the Kyuubi's rampage. That, however, is false. Their son did survive," said Sarutobi seeing both councils eyes widen at the realization of what this meant.

"No! That means that Naruto's-," said Homura, but was finished by Naruto.

"A Namikaze. The last of two powerful clans it would seem. The old man already showed me the Namikaze estate and I also realize that I fall under the CRA to resurrect my clan," said Naruto, seeing the civilian council sweating a little right now.

"Even if you are the last of two clans, you will still obey our orders and you will surrender your fraccion to the Uchiha now!" said a civilian council member, who was kicked into the wall by Naruto.

"I will not relieve my fraccion to that spoiled brat. Also, Haku will now be under the protection of the Nameikaze clan. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to move into my parents estate," said Naruto, as Haku and his fraccion left while Sasuke was fuming at Naruto and would have attacked, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, you must restrain to boy! He letting his power go to his head," said Koharu, while Sarutobi just scowled.

"Like you all did in treating the boy harshly? Naruto has power already and he doesn't abuse it, so I trsut him. Now this meeting is adjourned," said Sarutobi, as each member of the civilian council was angry while the shinobi council smirked.

Meanwhile Naruto, Haku, Jango, and Tiraran were in aw of the immense size of the estate. Jango was calmly walking around admiring the craftsmanship of the estate while Tiraran was just running around saying it was awesome. Naruto found the master bedroom and set his stuff down. Haku found a room close to his and began unpacking. Once everyone was set up, Naruto got some food and cooked a meal for his houseguest. Later, Jango and Tiraran turned in for the night leaving Naruto and Haku alone.

"That was really good Naruto," said Haku, putting her dishes in the sink to be washed.

"Thanks Haku. It's been a while since I've cooked, and I'm glad I haven lost my touch," said Naruto, washing the plates to be used another day.

"I should be thanking you," said Haku, as Naruto stopped washing and looked at her.

"For what Haku?" asked Naruto, though he had an idea of what she was going to say.

"For letting me come to this village and having a home. When Zabuza died, I thought I was going to have to wonder around the world for the rest of my life. You even stuck up for me in front of your council. I just feel really indebted to you," said Haku, blushing at him.

"Its just me being me. I could just leave you out there not knowing what you were going to do next," said Naruto, who was then hugged by Haku.

"Still, thank you for everything," said Haku, kissing his cheek before letting go of him and heading to be. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Naruto, rubbing his cheek and smiling as things were looking up for him.

(A Week Later)

Naruto and his group had been informed that they would be taking part in this year's chunnin exam. Naruto and co. were esthetic for the ability to improve their standing in the shinobi ranks. Naruto had been training with his fraccion to keep himself from falling behind in his skills. Today, though, he was walking with Haku to show here around the village. About an hour of walking, Naruto heard the voice of a kid. It sounded as if they was a scuffle. Naruto and Haku looked around the corner to see Konohamaru being held up by a guy wearing a black out fit with black cat hat and purple face paint. He had some kind of bandage item on his back. Next to him was a blonde girl with some kind of pigtails. She wore simple white outfit with a red sash and fishnet undershirt. On her back was a folded fan.

"Let me go you makeup wearing freak," said Konohamaru, seeing the guy get angrier at the comment.

"I'll teach you some manners kid," said the figure, clutching Konohamaru harder.

"Kankuro cut it out. We need to meet up with Gaara," said the blonde, trying to stop him.

"Quiet Temari, this kid needs to learn to respect his betters," said Kankuro, pullin his hand back to punch Konohamaru.

But as he threw his punch, he was shocked by it being caught by Naruto. Naruto locked eyes with the surprised Kankuro.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size," said Naruto as he tightened his group on Kankuro's hand.

Kankuro grunted his pain so much that he released Konohamaru. When he did, Naruto tossed him back with ease. Enraged, Kankuro, pulled his baggage off of his back.

"Kankuro you cant use that here. What if Gaara finds out?" asked Temari, as she obviously afraid of this Gaara character from what Naruto could tell.

"He wont know about this. Beside, I cant really back down from this guy," said Kankuro, seeing Naruto grip the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Kankuro, what do you think you're doing?" said a figure making Kankuro stop dead in his tracks.

Naruto turned to see a boy hanging upside down from a tree. Said boy had red hair, brown outfit and a gourd on his back. On his forehead he had 'love' written in Kanji.

Gaara, I-I was just…" said Kankuro, but was cut off by Gaara.

"Shut up before I kill," said Gaara, turning his attention to Naruto.

"You guys aren't from around here I take it. You're here for the chunnin exams," said Naruto, while Gaara just nodded his head.

"You seem strong. What is your name?" asked Gaara, as Temari and Kankuro stood next to him.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. And who might I ask is wanting to know?" asked Naruto, as Haku now walked up next to him.

"I am Gaara, this is my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari. I look forward to fighting you in the exams," said Gaara, seeing Naruto nod at him.

"Likewise," said Naruto as Gaara and his siblings turned and left.

"Thanks for the save boss," said Konohamaru, grinning at Naruto.

"No problem," said Naruto, smiling at him.

Naruto met the Konohamaru sometime ago when he was training. Konohamaru wanted to fight him to prove he was strong. The kid failed, but Naruto encouraged him to keep training and he would become a great shinobi. Konohamaru was excited and promised to train hard along with his teammates Udon and Moegi. Ever since then Naruto's been like a big brother.

"Hey boss, who's the pretty girl next to you?" asked Konohamaru, as Haku blushed a little.

"Her name is Haku, she was made a chunnin due to her skill," said Naruto, as Haku bowed and the younger ones did the same.

"So, is she your girlfriend?' said Konohamaru, giving a sleazy smile as Naruto and Haku blushed.

"We haven't known each other that long kid," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head.

"I gotcha. Well, I gotta meet Ebisu-sensei for some training. See ya later boss," said Konohamaru, waving as his ran off.

"Shall we continue the tour?" asked Naruto, as Haku nodded and the two spent the rest of the day walking around the village.

The next day, Naruto and his teammates were walking through some corridors to the first part of the chunnin exams. They saw a group of people standing outside the door for the exams. Naruto noticed that there was a genjutsu surrounding the door number to keep competitors from entering the first part. Quickly, he covered his teammates mouths and let them away to keep them from blurting out there was a genjutsu. Unfortunately, another team noticed them and followed. Said team, had a boy wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, a girl with a pink outfit and her hair in buns, and a boy with Hyuga eyes and long brown hair. As Naruto's group started to make its way across a hall when they were stopped by a voice.

"Hold it right there. How did you know it was a illusion?" came a voice from the group that was following them.

"It was obvious that there was a genjutsu around the door. Also its kind of rude to ask questions without knowing someone's name first," said Naruto, as the group looked at him.

"I am Neji Hyuga. My teammates Rock Lee and Tenten are competeing in this years chunin exam same as you," said Neji, locking eyes with Naruto.

"I see. We'll then I hope to see you three in the exams," said Naruto turning to walk as Neji just looked at Naruto.

Naruto and his team made their way to a waiting area full of ninja partaking in the chunnin exams.

"Wow, the competition looks tough for this thing," said Sakura, seeing the immense number of shinobi.

"Well now the whole groups here," said a familiar voice that made team 7 turn and look at him.

They turned to see Kiba along with team 8 and 10. Ino ran up to Sasuke and tackled him just to annoy Sakura. While they were doing that Naruto noticed Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how have you been?" asked Naruto, as the Hinata blushed as he noticed her.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun. How has your team been doing?" asked Hinata, trying not to fidget with her fingers.

"Eh, its fine. I wish I could have someone I could actually get along with like you Hinata," said Naruto, trying to resist laughing, as Hinata blushed further at Naruto's comment.

"Thank you for the comment Naruto-kun," said Hinata, now fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey Hinata, I hope this isn't to forward, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me when this thing is over?" asked Naruto, as he saw the girl's eye's widened in shock, and Kiba's, unknown to everyone, had a scowl.

'No one is taking Hinata away from me. I don't care how strong Naruto thinks he is,' thought Kiba, silently growling to himself.

'Go… on a date… with Naruto-kun?' thought Hinata, as she opened her mouth to respond, but felt herself going faint before fainting.

"Hinata!" said Naruto, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru, while Choji was looking over Naruto and Hinata.

"You guys might wanna stop drawing attention to yourselves. Some of these guys can be a bit unhinged by outburst," said a figure appearing before them.

The figure was a boy a little older then the rest of them wearing glasses and a purple shirt. He had a leaf headband on like the rest of them.

"Who are you?" asked Shino, making himself known in the group.

"My name is Kabuto, and you'd be wise to take my advice on this," said Kabuto, joining in the group.

"I take it you're speaking from experience?" asked Naruto, seeing Kabuto rub the back of his head.

"Yeah, this is actually my sixth time taking the exam," said Kabuto, seeing everyone looked shocked from his words.

"Wow, you msut really suck to have failed that many times," said Sasuke, smirking at Kabuto.

"Yea, but I've managed to scrounge enough data for these," said Kabuto, pulling out a deck of cards.

"What are those?" asked Shikamaru, eyeing the cards in Kabuto's hand.

"These are Ninja info cards. They can give you the stats on anybody whose a village shinobi. Got anybody in mind?" asked Kabuto, shuffling his deck.

"Yes I do," said Neji, arriving with his team," I want to know about Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto noticed that Hinata kind of moved away when Neji came in. He wondered why that was. She seemed almost fearful of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Kabuto, pulling out a card," rank genin, left for seven years to train with person unknown, came back extremely powerful. Only been on D and C-rank missions, however on a C-rank mission encountered Zabuza Momochi and actually _killed _the swordsman."

At that everyone who was not on team 7 was wide eyed at this news. Naruto took on an S-ranked criminal and won. Their shock was torn when a huge plume of smoke emerged. Out of the smoke appeared a tall man wearing all black and a scarred chin.

"All maggots listen up! My name is Ibiki, and I am your proctor for the first part of the chinnin exams," said Ibiki, as everyone now prepared themselves for the exams.

"A/N: Sup! Here it is chapter 10! I'm probably just gonna do a summary of the first part since every time I read that part here it always go the same so ill just save you all the trouble. Also, I'm gonna post another first chapter for a story idea I've had in my mind and maybe another if I go through with my plan. Review and tell me your thoughts. Till next time!)


	11. Forest of Death

Chapter 11- Forest of Death

Team 7 had passed the first part of the chunnin exams. The instructor, Ibiki, explained that it was a simple test and that any cheating would be met with immediate expulsion. Naruto answered the questions well since he had found tons of scrolls in the Namikaze estate. After everyone was done and ready for the final question, Ibiki stated that they could answer the final question, but if they failed they couldn't take the test again. However, if they chose not to answer it, they could leave and try again next time. When no one stood up, Ibiki told them that they had all passed, shocking everyone in the room. Ibiki explained that a ninja has to take risk in order to complete a mission, further proving it by showing the scars on his head. When he got done explaining, the window broke as a figure broke in and dropped a banner down. The woman had a tan trench coat on with a fishnet shirt that went down to her thighs along with an orange short skirt. She also had purple hair that looked like a pineapple and brown pupil-less eyes.

"All right you runts, my name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm the proctor for the second part of the chunnin exams," said Anko, striking a pose in front of the group of genin.

'Just when I thought there couldn't be anymore surprises left in this village,' thought Naruto, while the whole room kept quiet.

"You're early again Anko," said Ibiki, said Ibiki, a sweat drop emerging on Anko's face.

"Shut up Ibiki! Anyways, everyone follow me to the second part of the exam," said Anko, leading the group of genin out of the building.

They walked until they got to a large forest with a fence going around the entire area. To most of the genin, the forest of very intimidating. Naruto, however, simply smirked at the immense forest. He knew nothing inside this place would be a challenge, not after being in the harsh terrain of Huece Mundo. Though now he had teammates he had to take care of. A minor setback that could be overcome in this part of the exam. He was brought out of thoughts when Anko began to speak to the large group.

"Alright kids, this the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, but most come to know it as the Forest of Death. In this part of the exam you and your team will be given a heaven or earth scroll. Your job is to find another team with a different scroll and take it. Once you have both, you must be make your way to the tower located in the center of the forest," said Anko, as each genin looked at the forest that had a certain gloom about it.

"Sounds like a good time," said Naruto, getting some looks from the other participants.

"It's not as easy as it seems. You'll be going against ninja and there is even some nasty creatures in the forest, all to keep you from succeeding," said Anko, with a toothy grin on her face.

"Like I said, sounds like a good time," said Naruto, while most of the competitors were thinking he was crazy.

Anko smirked as she disappered from sight only to reappear behind Naruto, kunai knife pressed against his neck.

"Guys like you are usually the first to die. I don't care if you were the one to take down Zabuza Momochi, if you get cocky in here you'll meet your end," said Anko, as Naruto simply smiled at her.

"I don't die so easily. This place is a park compared to the area I was stuck in for seven years. So bring on your so called 'Forest of Death'," said Naruto, who got some chuckling out of Anko.

"I like you kid. You're not afraid to stand your ground in front of an authority figure, and you've also got a strong feel about you. Hope you make it through," said Anko, putting her kunai away.

You'll see me there," said Naruto, as Anko went back in front of the group.

"Okay, come forward and get a scroll for your team and report to your gate, and await the starting signal," said Anko, as the group of genin fell into line.

Naruto got the earth scroll, realizing that he needed a heaven scroll to pass this part with his team. Team 7 took their positons at their appropriate gate. The horn sounded to start the 2nd part of the exam. Team 7 ran into the forest to gain some ground. Once they had been running for a while, they decided to stop and formulate a plan of how to get the other scroll needed.

"Okay, we need to locate a team with a scroll opposite of ours. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get to the tower," said Naruto, figuring out a plan of search and attack.

"Whatever, just leave the fighting to me and we'll be done in no time loser," said Sasuke, as Naruto rubbed his temples, he had had enough of this nonsense.

"That's it were settling this now. Sakura stay here and keep yourself hidden," said Naruto as he seized Sasuke by the shirt and flash stepped away.

Naruto brought Sasuke to a empty part of the forest. He didn't want any disturbances during this talk.

"What was that for loser?" asked Sasuke, as Naruto simply looked at him with an unemotional face.

"Sasuke, I know you seek revenge against your brother, and I believe he should face justice, but I want to ask you one simple question," said Naruto, as Sasuke glared at him.

"And what might that be?" asked Sasuke, reassuring himself that nothing Naruto could say would deter him from his goal.

"What exactly is your plan after you defeat Itachi?" asked Naruto, as Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but quickly got a quizzical face.

He hadn't considered what he would do when he killed Itachi. I mean, if that was his only goal in life, his only drive to get stronger, would he just fall into obscurity when it was done with? As these thoughts crossed through his head, he let his head drop and stare at his feet.

"My point exactly. You're so focused on revenge you don't stop to think about where you'll be when its over. I'm not telling you to stop your search, but don't make it the center of your world. If you do, a lonely existence will be what waits for you," said Naruto, gripping Sasuke's shoulder as he flashed stepped them back to where he left Saskura.

Unfortunatley, when they got there, they found Sakura with eyes wide and full of shock. Naruto and Sasuke made their way to her.

"What's wrong with her," said Sasuke waving his hand in her face as she didn't blink once.

"She's in a state of total shock. I bet you had something to do with it didn't you," said Naruto, turning to look at a woman wearing a grean outfit with black pants and a grass village headband.

"The poor thing was overpowered by my killer intent. But now that you two have arrived things might be a little bit more interesting," said the woman, licking her lips at the challenge awaiting her.

"Sasuke, take care of Sakura. Ill take care of this freak," said Naruto, a little bit surprised that Sasuke didn't argue back and went to Sakura.

"You sure are confident aren't you," said the woman, still smiling at Naruto.

"You're no ordinary shinobi. I can feel the evil energy just pouring out of you. So whats say you drop the charade and reveal your true self," said Naruto, as he could feel this person's energy was immense.

"Clever boy, not many can see through my disguises," said the woman, as she pulled off her skin to reveal a pale face with snake eyes, "My name is Orochimaru."

"Orochimaur of the Legendary Sannin. Its gonna be a real honor to kill you," said Naruto, giving a small grin at the sannin and drawing his zanpakuto.

"Kukuku… so sure of ourselves are we? Very well, but know that I am far more skilled than anyone you have faced before," said Orochimaru, pulling Kusangi out of his throat.

Naruto rushed Orochimaru, causing their swords to lock up as they tried to overpower their opposition. In a flash, they were now on a large tree branch, multiple sword strikes being made every five seconds. Naruto and Orochimaru's arms were a blur of swift movements and sparks. Naruto the out maneuvered Orochimaru and impaled him in the stomach, only for him to turn into mud. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sensed a presence from behind, and instinctively threw a head kick to the approaching Sannin. Orochimaru barely ducked under the head kick, and then proceeded to impale Naruto's head. The blonde moved his head out of the way of the blade and grabbed Orochimaru's arm and flung him through some trees. Naruto flash stepped toward his foe only for Orochimaru to meet him with his finger tips glowing with purple flames.

"Five elements seal!" said Orochimaru, ramming his fingers into Naruto's gut, "There, now you wont be getting anymore help from the Kyuubi."

Naruto remained still on the tree branch as Orochimaru kept his fingers on Naruto's gut. Then, confusing to Orochimaru, he heard slight chuckling coming from Naruto, which then he had a full-blown laugh going on.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked Orochimaru, irritated that this little kid was laughing at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Kyuubi isn't sealed in me any more, though he's kept close," said Naruto, loving the look on the Snake Sannin's face.

"What!" said Orochimaru, not understanding how this brat had so much power without the Kyuubi.

"I'm done playing with you, but since I've already revealed a little secret, I might as well give you a scare. Say hi Kyuubi," said Naruto, who held up his blade, which turned red and sent out an energy shockwave which sent Orochimaru flying.

By the time he hit a tree, Orochimaru was kneed in the gut and sent to the ground. Orochimaru recomposed himself in time to block Naruto's zanpakuto, but was getting severely over powered. Naruto proceeded to grab Kusangi with his bare hands and flung it out of Orochimaru's hand. Naruto proceeded to impale him in the chest. However, Orochimaru turned into a log and dissappeard.

'This is more than I had expected from this kid. I need to do what I came here to do and leave. Time to make the Uchiha come to me,' said Orochimaru, taking major precaution to not be discovered.

Meanwhile Sasuke was staying under a tree, watching over his pink haired teammate, who had gone unconscious after she was snapped out of the shock. He was also thinking about what he could set as his goal instead of killing his brother. He saw how strong Naruto was and it seemed he was most concerned with was protecting his friends. Maybe that was the key, and maybe then he wouldn't be completely submerged in darkness. All of the sudden, he heard movement in the bushes, which was revealed to be Orochimaru, with a evil smile on his face.

"Finally, I will soon have my hands on those precious sharingan," said Orochimaru, as Sasuke took a defensive stance.

"I haven't unlocked my sharingan yet, but I wont let you take me until I have made things right," said Sasuke, deciding to make amends now.

"Pity, but allow me to give you a gift that will make you come to me in time," said Orochimaru, as his neck stretched out and lunged at Sasuke.

"Before he could even get to Sasuke, however, Orochimaru was seized by a hand belonging to one Naruto Uzumaki. Orochimaru could wiggle himself free of the blonde's grasp, and Naruto even squeezed harder on the neck to make sure he couldn't get away. Finally, without saying a word, Naruto took out his zanpakuto and severed Orochimaru's head from his neck. The snake body dropped to the ground and didn't turn into a substitution.

"You all right?" asked Naruto, sheathing his zanpakuto into its holster.

"Yea, I think Sakura's coming to," said Sasuke, as Sakura began to stir awake only to shoot up.

"What happened? Where that woman from before?" asked Sakura, looking around for her attacker.

"SHE was really Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin. I had read a while ago that he turned traitor, though I doubt he's going to do anything else," said Naruto, now searching thought Orochimaru's body.

"Wow, that's pretty crazy. What was he after?" asked Sakura, as it was strange that such a power shinobi would waste time with a chunnin exam attacking genin.

"He was after me, and apparently thought he could get my sharingan that I haven developed yet," said Sasuke, as he looked over at Naruto.

"Damn, he doesn't have a scroll on him. Looks like were not home free yet," said Naruto, as he thought that Orochimaru might have the scroll they needed to pass.

"Its no problem. With our combined skills we should be able to get another teams scroll in no time," said Sasuke, sporting a smirk on his face.

"Yea you're right. But, how about you three hiding in the bushes over there come on out and save us the trouble," said Naruto, as Sasuke and Sakura turned to see three Oto shinbi appear out of the bush behind them.

One was completely covered in bandages and looked like a mummy. He wore an over coat and spotted jeans, black sandals, and a weird gauntlet on both hands. The next guy had spiky hair, a scarf around his neck, yellow shirt, and same pants as his teammate. The female of the group had long black hair, a scarf around her neck, green vest and same pants as her teammates.

"You killed our master and you think we'll just let you have our scroll?" asked Zaku, angry over his masters death.

"You're more than welcome to join him. Either way we're leaving here with that scroll, if it's the one we need," said Naruto, as Sakura and Sasuke got prepared to back him up.

"Zaku, he's way to powerful. Lets just cut our loses and hand over our scroll," said Dosu, retrieving the scroll out of his pocket and laying it on the ground.

"Excellent. One more thing, tell anymore of Orochimaru's spies to pack up and get out of here," said Naruto, as the Oto trio left in a hurry.

"Well, we should be making our way to the tower now before any other team gets wise to us," said Sasuke, as he and the rest of team 7 left for the tower.

(A/N: Sup! Finally got this one out. It was tricky in the sense of where I wanted to take it and I ultimately decided on fixing Sasuke's anger problems and killing Orochimaru. Not bad I think. Tell me what you think. Till next time!)


	12. Update

I've got some bad news guys. I haven't updated this story in a while, but that's been due to my new job taking up a huge amount of my time. Also, however, I've been thinking about putting this story on Hiatus. Here are my reasons:

This story just doesn't interest me anymore. I made Naruto to powerful and that just makes things boring for me and theres now challenge.

My liking of crossover fanfics is nearing nonexistent to the point where I dislike even looking at this story.

I haven't had a good idea for this story in a long time. All my other story ideas just seem more interesting.

So basically, this story is on hiatus until further notice. Whether or not I actually go back to it remains to be see. I know a lot of you are not happy about this, but this is the way its got to be. I'm not gonna let this story's prgression stop me from working on the others that I actually now where I want to take it. So, sorry about this to all who have wanted an update.


	13. A New owner

Hey guys. So, Rocker1600 has offered to take on the story Kitsune of Las Noches. I have decided to give it to him and trust him to make it a great story. I decided that you guys have waited long enough for an update, and if he can give it to you when I can't, then more power to him. Sorry for those who I let down, and good luck Rocker1600 ill be watching.


End file.
